Trick-OrTreat
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: JOHNNYxOC Not written by me! I'm posting this because the site I got it from is closing the 1st of next month. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!


"Honey," Laura's mom called out and Lauren ran down the stairs to see what her mother wanted from the kitchen.

"Yes mom?" she asked, leaning against the counter

"I need you to watch you brother tonight, your father has a buisness party tp attened to and i have to come along"

"But mom, Jarrod has this huge party going on and he invited me personally," Laura smiled at the fact. Jarrod has been Laura's crush since second grade and now, since he's broken up with his long-time relationship with his girlfriend, Amber he has been giving all his attention to Laura and she just couldn't get enough.

"I'm sorry dear, but you have to watch your brother tonight. It's halloween, I tried finding a babysitter but everyones busy"

"That's because their all going to Jarrod's party!" laura groaned and her mother rolled her eyes

"Look, pick your brother up from school and you can go to costume store so you can take him trick-or-treating. It will be like old times," Her mother smiled "When you used to go trick-or-treating with us still"

Laura rolled her eyes at her mother again and sighed "But mom," she protested

"No but's," Her mother wagged her finger "Your doing it, I don't care what you have to say or do, your babysitting your brother and tacking him trick-or-treating," she narrowed her eyes at her daughter, giving her the I-Mean-It- Stare, not caring what her daughter had to say anymore.

Laura looked at her mother and then glarred, turning on her heel, and ran up the stairs, shrieking.

"This is so stupid!"she shoted as she looked for some nice close for school "Now I have to cancel my great night with my dream guy and it's all because o my stupid little brother!" she groaned, fixing her hair and looked in the mirror "I mean, he can take hiself trick-or-treating, maybe he'll get kidnapped and i'll never have to deal with him again," she laughed and she heard a sniffle and looked at the corner of the mirror, seeing her 6 year old brothers reflection. She frowned and turnned around "Spencer..." she got up and walked toward him, but he backed away

"No, laurie... it's okay," Spencer sniffled out, holding back tears, hearing those words come from his older sister crushed him.

The oldest child of the family never understand how much affection and envy the younger ones have for them. The eldest one always sees the younger ones to be annoying and a pest. Always getting awth things th they could never get away with in the past. The oldest always gets in trouble for the younger ones actions also, which just brings up more annoyence for the oldest child. But the younger child always seems to look up to their older sibling, even if they wont admit it. They always copy them, and try to do things they do. They remember things their sibling has said before because it really inpacted them, even if it was just their favorite cookie. The youngest child always has compitition, they always look up to the oldest. Even when they say they hate you, they love you more then anything in the world. And vice-versa.

"I didn't mean it that way Spence," Laura said, trying to hug her brother who was now crying. He got out of reach and ran down the stairs to his mother.

"Shit," laura mumbled and grabbed her car keys, sneeking out her window so she wouldn't have deal with another one of her mothers lectures.

"Hey," Whittney seemed to come out of nowhere when Laura slammed her locker shut for the day "You ready for the party tonight?" she asked, smiling "I think he's gonna ask you to be his girl tonight," she squeeled a bit and giggled. Laura half smiled, then frowned "i can't go," she said

"Why not?" Whittney seemed to be appualed

"I have to watch my brother tonight, take him trick-or-treating," she said, looking down remembering what happened this morning "He dissurves it. We havn't hung out in long time"

"Hes like what?" whittney rold her eyes "five now? he can trick-or-treat himself," she said, walking to Laura's car with her

Laura's eyes started burning "No he can't!" she yelled, looking at Whittney "No, No, NO!" she stomped her feet trying to get this morning out of her head, she shoved open her car door and slammed it shut and looked over at Whittney who relunctantly got into the passanger seat "Okay okay okay," whittney sighed "I'm sorry"

Laura started the car and the drive to Spencer's school was silent.

Spencer was waiting outside his school, smiling as he saw Laura's car pull up, and ran for it.

"Laura," he chanted "Look at this picture i drew for you," Laura smiled as she took it from him. Whittney rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"It's really good Spence," she said, handing it to him "You ready to go get your costume?" she asked driving off to the halloween store, which happened to be where Jarrod worked at.

Spencer was the first one in the store, running to the back of the store, looking for the best costume. Whittney and Laura walked in together, trying to avoid Jarrod.

Jarrod was helping someone at the register, looking up to see who walked in the store, and smiled at Laura. She walked to the back, avoiding his glance. Whittney looked at Jarrod, shrugged her shoulders, and followed her best friend.

Once jarrod was done with the costumer he walked over to Laura "need help with anything?" he asked, leaning aginst the wall, blocking her way to escape.

"Just looking for a costume for my brother," Laura said, smiling at him. She couldn't help it, she just melted when he was around.

"Don't you need a costume for the party tonight?" he asked, moving closer to her. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

"I would..." Laura started "if I could go"

"What do you mean 'if'?" Jarrod asked, standing straight up

"I have to take my brother trick-or-treating tonight," Laura sighed, looking over at Spencer.

Jarrod looked over at Spencer and shook his head "Can't he go bye himself?"

"No!" Laura said a little bit too loud. Then looked down at the ground "No, he can't"

"Oh," Jarrod said. That was it. He just walked away after.

Laura watched him walk back to the front of the store and sighed, she just missed her big chance to be his. She'll never get that back. She glared at Spencer, shaking her fists.

Spencer looked up at her and smiled excitedly, hugging her knees "Thank you sissy, I'm so exited for tonight," he said as they checked out of the store with a clone worrier costume, from the star wars. Laura rolled her eyes and nodded, feeling mad and sad as she walked out to her car. Whittney looked at her "Well, I guess i'll see you monday then," she said, looking at her friend through the window "I'll tell you all about the party," she sighed, as Laura glared, and Whittney walked a block to her house as quick as possible, feeling like her best friend was going to run her over.

"Spencer!" his mother yelled from the living room, grabbing her purse off the table by the door "Come give me a kiss"

Spencer ran down the stairs in his costume, lifting up his mask and ran into his mothers arms "Bye-bye mommy, see you tomorrow morning," he said, knowing by the time that his parents would get home that he'd be in bed. His mother smiled and hugged him, kissing his fore-head. "Tell Laura I said thank you, okay baby?"

Spencer nodded and watched his parents drive away from the living room window.

Laura looked at him and sighed "Ready to go?"

"Will you drop the attitude?" he asked with a lisp

"What attitude?"

"Your not goin' to that party and be with Jarrod, that was so two hours ago, you should be over it by now," Spencer said "move on"

Laura smacked him upside the head as they walked out the door, down to block by block.

It was turning 9:00 when Laura looked at her clock.

"One more block, then were heading home Spence," Laura said, she wouldn't admit it but she was actually having fun trick-or-treating with her little brother. It made her feel like a little kid again, as if she was free.

Spencer nodded, running to another house. Laura ran also, trying to keep up with him, and knocked on the door. A tall, tanned guy with black hair opened the door. Laura smiled at him and he smiled back, then turned his attention to Spencer.

"Trick-Or-Treat," Spencer called out, opening his bag full of candy for more. The muscular guy dropped a huge candy bar and a few small one in the bag "Nice costume," he said in a deep voice and Spencer smiled wide, missing one of his front teeth "Thanks mister"

"Thank you," Laura said, as Spencer ran to the house across the street

"Aren't you a little too old to be trick-or-treating" The guy asked

Laura laughed, keeping her eyes on Spencer "I'm just here for him," she sighed

the guy nodded "Same with our family. My youngest brother is trick-or-treating with my other brother. He can't go out alone, he's only seven," he said.

"Spencer's five," Laura said and he nodded

"How old are you?" he asked

"Fifteen," she said

Sixteen," the guy said "Our parents went out for the night, so I got stuck handing out candy while my brother, Sodapop got stuck taking Ponyboy trick-or-treating," he said and Laura looked at him, a bit curious, wondering if he was making up this story because of the names.

"Whats your name?" she asked

"Darrel, people just call me Darry"

"Why do you brothers have such... odd names when your name is normal?" she asked

"I'm named after my father, being the oldest. My father is quiet the card, he picked out the names for my brothers," Darry said. Laura nodded, still watching Spencer run to house to house across the street. Darry looked at her "Whats your name?" he asked

"Laura," she said, looking at him "I should go, this is his last block, then home to bed," she said, starting to walk down the stairs. Darry nodded "Nice talking to you," he said, handing candy to some other trick-or-treaters.

Laura walked over to the house on the corner where Spencer was at. He ran over to her and smiled "Look how much candy I have!" he exclaimed

Laura nodded and smiled at him "ready to go home?" she asked.

"One more house," he said, running up to a broken down house and knocked on the door. There was screaming and yelling, and something crashed against the door. Laura grabbed Spencer's shoulders, holding him back a bit as the door opened. Spencer smiled and looked up "Trick-Or-Treat!" he said. The guy who answered the door glared at him "Get off my property kid!" he yelled. Spencer looked at him confused "Do you have any candy mister?" he asked, as Laura tried pulling him away.

"I said leave!" he yelled even more and went to kick Spencer, but some one grabbed his foot.

"Don't do it , he didn't do anything to you," Darry came out of no where. The old man glared at him and slammed the door. Laura hugged Spencer tightly "Thanks," she said, looking at Darry. Darry nodded "He's not the nicest guy in the world," Darry said and Laura nodded in agreement.

"Spencer, lets go home now," Laura said as Darry walked away with a nodded, with a sigh, and followed his sister home, counting his candy.

Laura couldn't get the tall, muscular guy out of her mind. She thought and thought and though about him. Spencer snuck about half of his candy under his pillow for the night as Laura tucked him in, she was so out in her own world. Spencer smiled as he heard the door click shut and started chowing down.

Laura sighed, sitting on the couch, still in deep thought. It was a miracle that Jarrod hadn't come to her mind since she met Darry.

That had to mean something right?

She had to see him again. It was as if she was in love at first sight, she couldn't make any sense of it. She kept thinking of the way he smiled at her, and how he liked talking to her, and how he didn't just walk away when she said she had to go. Like he understood what she was going through, of course he did, he has little brothers, too.

She couldn't help it, she got up, locked the door behind her, and tried remembering which house was his. She walked four blocks, and turned the corner, seeing the house of that devil man, and glared. She walked down the block in the cold, breathing out smoke rings with the air, and saw Darry's house. She smiled, going up the familiar steps, and knocked on the door, and smiled even wider seeing that familiar face, and said "Trick-Or-Treat"

THE END


End file.
